Quincy Sharp
Quincy Sharp is a recurring anti-villain in the Batman: Arkham Series, appearing as the secondary tritagonist of Batman: Arkham Asylum, as a minor yet pivotal antagonist in Batman: Arkham City, as an unseen voice-over character in both Batman: Arkham Origins and its sequel DLC episode Cold, Cold Heart, and as a posthumous antagonist in Batman: Arkham Knight. He is the former warden of Arkham Asylum, who later becomes the mayor of Gotham City. He was voiced by Tom Kane. Biography Though seemingly a minor character initially in a position of power, Sharp plays a pivotal role throughout the series as he is revealed as a serial killer within Arkham Asylum and a puppet to the mad and sinister Hugo Strange, with both men sharing a connection to a powerful criminal organization using them for their own operations and schemes. Initially a political activist with a lust for power and an incentive to help his city contain the more dangerous criminals it houses, Quincy is manipulated by Ra's al Ghul and his organization, the secret and worldwide society of the League of Assassins, through their agent, Lady Shiva, and reopens Arkham Asylum under their deceptive persuasion and manipulation as part of a much larger scheme. Years later, acting as the Asylum's warden and hoping to achieve further political aspirations by becoming mayor and form powerful connections, Sharp allowed himself to be used as a pawn in a sinister plot constructed by Hugo Strange, also working with the League of Assassins for his own purposes, to condemn all criminals, and many Gotham citizens, to oblivion. After becoming mayor through a calculated lie and deception in the wake of a massive and brutal Arkham riot and breakout as part of one of the Joker's inhumane schemes, Sharp puts Strange's ultimate plans into effect; Arkham City, an anarchistic prison made up of half of Gotham itself. Sharp is eventually horrified when he learns that Strange had intended from the very beginning to use Arkham City to imprison thousands of individuals to be eradicated through a military operation known as Protocol 10, the systematic destruction of the city and its inmates through missile and helicopter attacks, after manipulating the course of events within the prison to receive authorization to enact such a violent and drastic measure. However, after the arrest of Batman (as Bruce Wayne), he was later betrayed by Strange, who personally removed him from office and put him in the same prison they both worked on together, where he remained until its shutdown after Strange's death, his criminal nature revealed, and the ultimate failure of his plans. Realizing the error of his ways as an unwitting pawn and the true nature of Strange, Sharp is left as a humiliated and fallen public figure plagued with remorse and is eventually arrested by the GCPD after Arkham City's shutdown. In Batman: Arkham Knight it was revealed that despite his predicament, Quincy Sharp held no bias against the man who manipulated him, Professor Hugo Strange. Even going as far to defend him on trail. Quincy came the conclusion that he was actually willing to trade his own freedom for a major position of authority. Within his prison cell, Sharp began to long of some guidance from Strange before he was suddenly confronted by the professor himself. Strange told Sharp that he was the product of a post-hypnotic suggestion planted in Quincy's mind and had one last task for Sharp to perform. It is then implied that he was instructed to hang himself in his cell. Trivia *Quincy Sharp was the first character in the Batman: Arkham Series to be created by RockSteady Studios. **Interestingly, he is also the only original character physically, or just in dialogue, to appear all of the Batman: Arkham games. *Sharp's voice actor, Tom Kane, also voiced Amadeus Arkham in the series. This could be a subtle hint for the Spirit of Arkham's real identity. Navigation pl:Quincy Sharp Category:Batman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Pawns Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Delusional Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Elderly Category:Cowards Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Remorseful Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dissociative Category:Anti-Villain Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Insecure Category:Betrayed Category:Fanatics Category:Liars Category:Gaolers Category:Weaklings Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Extremists Category:Propagandists Category:Traitor Category:Suicidal Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Murderer Category:Opportunists Category:Alter-Ego Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil